Mi Pesame
by o.OCat-AngelO.o
Summary: Es un pequeño Drabble de una palabra que ha cruzado por mi mente.


**_No es la historia mas normal o común para este día pero espero les aagrade... Es un poco dramatico..._**

**_Sin mas a leer..._**

* * *

"Mipésame", nunca he entendido el significado de esa palabra, que es lo que quiere decir, mucho tiempo me rondo la cabeza y pensé que el día que me lo dijeran lo entendería, valla ironía ese día llego, el día de. Hoy tanta gente me lo ha dicho y aun no lo entiendo, o tal vez la realidad es que no significan nada, solo algo que dices, porque es común cuando alguien muere y pensar en eso, me hace recordar que estoy en un cementerio, arrodillado junto a la tumba de mi princesa, de la mujer que amo, porque ni siquiera después de muerta la dejo de amar.

Aun recuerdo claramente el día en que murió, Koenma nos envío a una misión, en busca de un libro que contenía información importante del mundo espiritual o al menos nosotros creímos eso.

Al ser solo, Botan y yo, la búsqueda era mas lenta, lo hayamos tras una semana,en una cueva que era alumbrada por varias antorchas, caminamos un largo tiempo hasta que llegamos a una especie de santuario, en medio había un gran trono donde se encontraba un demonio con aspecto de murciélago y entre sus manos tenia el libro.

El demonio no parecia muy fuerte, a simple vista deduje que su rango no era mayor que c, y al parecer tuve razon ya que el murcielago no dio mayores problemas, ella y yo salimos algo lastimados debido a que la cueva se habia derrumbado, pero aun asi algo no andaba bien, ella estaba muy debil y no era normal solo la habian rasguñado unos cuantos escombros y me habia curado unas heridas pero no podia estar de esa forma solo por eso.¿Como fui tan idiota?¿Como no me di cuenta alli?

Aun asi seguimos el camino y regresamos muy rapido al mundo espiritual, el libro se lo entregamos a Ogri el se encargaria de darselo a Koenma, en realidad me intrigaba saber que contenia aquel libro , pero Botan se estaba por desmayar y no podia perder el tiempo, la lleve a mi apartamento lo mas rapido que pude, me preocupaba demasiado su estado, se veia palida, casi no podia sostenerse y eso lo confirme al llegar y verla caer en mis brazos, eso no me gustaba nada, ya de por si, me dolia verla asi, en cualquier instante perderia la calma, la cargue en brazos a mi habitacion, la baje en la cama, comence a cambiarla, su piel estaba muy caliente, tenia fiebre y yo ni cuenta me habia dado.

Termine de cambiarla le habia puesto una de mis camisas, la que ella acostumbraba a usar desde que se hizo mi novia y venia casi a diario a verme, recordar eso me hizo sonreir, pero mi felicidad no duro al escuchar como me llamaba-Kurama..- su voz sonaba debil, y entrecortada...

-Shh - susurre cerca de su rostro - estas debil, descansa - pero ella hizo caso omiso a lo que dije.

-Dejame hablar, por favor - yo solo asenti, era incapaz de negarle algo - sabes me encantaria haber pasado mas tiempo junto a ti, para ser precisa desde que te conozco desee estar a tu lado - a pesar del momento eso me enternecio, tome su mano y la entrelace con la mia - y me duele decirte que eso ya no podra ser, kurama, nose si algun dia nos volvamos a ver, no es nada facil decirte, que aunque ganamos en la mision, yo perdi - todo eso me lo dijo en llanto, y yo estaba a punto de llorar tambien.

-Por favor, no me abandones - dije a media voz , poco me faltaba para romper en llanto.

-Yo no te quiero abandonar, si por mi fuera nos quedariamos juntos siempre, pero no siempre las cosas son como queremos - ya no lo soporte y pude sentir como las lagrimas corrian por mi rostro.

Aun recuerdo sus ultimas palabras...

-Escucha bien amor lo que te digo - sonrio tristemente, era la primera vez que me llamaba de esa forma - No creo que haya otra ocasion, quiero decirte que no me arrepiento de haberte entregado el corazon - bese por ultima vez sus labios y una ultima lagrima cayo de su rostro, para luego irse de mi y yo no poder hacer nada.

Y ahora ya ha pasado una semana de su muerte, recordar su hermosa sonrisa es lo unico que mantiene de pie, despues de que mi madre muriera hace ya 5 años, ella fue mi sosten, y ahora ya no tengo nada, ella se fue, mi madre tambien, estan mis amigos pero cada uno tiene una vida propia, no puedo ni quiero depender de ello, estoy solo y esta vez eso no cambiara...

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
